


fire drill is always fun

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked down and realised he was only wearing his white boxers adorned with pink hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire drill is always fun

**Author's Note:**

> An anon over at tumblr sent me a prompt of - "the fire alarm goes off" and one is half naked and the other hits on them. Preferably if Liebgott is doing the seducing/flirting.
> 
> Here's my terrible take on it.

He was having a nice dream of someone grinding down on him. He couldn’t see the face but he saw the red, red lips smirking at him when he moaned and gripped the jutting hipbone firmer, surging his hips upwards to have more contact. And then –

– And then he was being pushed off from his bed and Babe Heffron’s face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes in panic.

“Wha-?”

“Webster! Come on!” Babe yanked his blanket off of him and only then he registered the sound of the fire alarm blaring loudly. 

Webster, in his sleep-addled haze, didn’t even think of grabbing his shirt as Babe pulled him up from the floor and pushed him out from their shared dorm in nano second.

“What’s the rush?” Webster slurred a bit, still not quite awake and trying very hard not to stumble on his face as Babe led the way.

“There could be real fire!” Babe hollered as they narrowly avoided Perconte running passed them with Luz following behind grinning as if he was the one causing the alarm to go off.

Outside, the siren was immediately quieter, as if the sound were wrapped in a blanket. The air was icy. They shuffled in front of Easy Dormitory entrance, huddling together in the cold. Some boys were barefoot and they complained and swore in hoarse voices. There was a certain festivity to the moment – fire drills were always like that.

“Hey Webster! Nice boxers!” Someone shouted and the other laughed. He looked down and realised he was only wearing his white boxers adorned with pink hearts and he felt his face flushed with heat despite the cold. He glared sharply at Babe who was biting his lips, trying very hard not to laugh; his eyes comically huge.

“Babe.” Webster growled.

“What?! I was panicking! I didn’t even realised you got _that_ boxers on!” Babe squeaked because Webster’s sudden anger was legendary and he didn’t want to be at the receiving end of it.

“Cute boxers.” A familiar voice drawled from behind and Webster closed his eyes and let out a soft “fuck”. Joe came around and stood in front of Web in his soft gray t-shirt that frayed around the collar and he’s wearing a soft pajama pants; his eyes dancing with humour as he looked at Web up and down.

Joe, realising that Web looked put out, teased him. “Aww come on, Web. It’s a cute boxers. You look cute in it.” Then he checked out Web’s ass and grinned. “Well your ass most definitely looks cute in it.” Joe leered.

Joe flirted with Web on daily basis, but this flirting had a different kind of vibe to it – it felt dangerous and exciting. Web bit his lower lip because he didn’t want to give Joe the satisfaction that he was enjoying this blatant (bad) seducing.

Instead of replying, Web rolled his eyes and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Babe grinning at him while tugging his blanket tightly. He glared at Babe and Babe turned around and said, “Hey, Gene!”

Joe stepped closer to Web, smirking, voice low as he whispered, “You know that boxers would look cuter when its laying on my bedroom floor.” And Joe smirked and Web remembered vividly the dream about some faceless person grinding down on him, smirking his pretty red, red lips – and now that faceless person had a face and it’s Joseph Liebgott and oh God he felt his boxer tenting. Joe apparently saw it too because Web heard him let out a delighted “fuck” before coming to him closer, getting into his personal space.

Web was waiting for something to happen – like Joe taunting him or making crude jokes about his boner but all Joe did was threw his blanket around Web’s shivering body. And Webster gaped at Joe and drew a sharp breath when he felt Joe’s soft shirt brushing his arm.

Joe looked pleased for being able to draw out that kind of reaction from Web. “You’re so responsive,” Joe smirked lazily, eyes dangerous.

And Web.

And Web grabbed hold of Joe’s shoulders before he leaned forward to kiss Joe’s red, red lips and he heard Babe’s voice in the background whooping loudly in delight and he felt Joe smiling against his lips before he cupped Web’s face gently and kissed him harder in the cold of the night.

(The next time there was a fire drill, Joe and Web stumbled outside very much disheveled and Babe would give them a once over before he shouted loudly, “HEY, LIEBGOTT IS WEARING WEB’S BOXERS!)

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/140968250302/i-love-the-prompt-of-the-fire-alarm-goes-off-and)


End file.
